RomeoXJuliet
by IshidaXShikai
Summary: A fated encounter in the past keeps passing through Saki's mind of the Shinigami boy, is she falling in love with him? She can't forget him, it's impossible for her.
1. Chapter 1 Memories Are Forever

IshidaXShikai: hey there! I have no other words but thankyou for reading this! I'm glad it caught your interest and I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ronald Knox Claude Faustus or Kuroshitsuji, all belongs to Yana Toboso, only Saki Ohtani and Daseki Ohtani belong to me, please do not steal, they are on my DeviantArt account: .com

Name: Saki Ohtani

Age:(let's keep that a secret, shall we?)

Weight:(that too~)

Race:Demon

Bio-The Naaria household's head butler, a demon butler summoned upon by her master, Kit Naaria. Hardships brought her to where she is now, along with her brother Daseki. Now a new problem has arisen, she...(secret, read on~)

"Since that day..." Saki said, watching Daseki feeding the birds with a bright big smile on his face. She continued."We Ohtani have been loyal to Kit, not going against a single order she let out...and in return..."she smiled softly as tears streamed down her pale white cheeks."In return...she granted us a new life...freedom...a chance to be together again..."she said as she looked down at Daseki."My dearest brother...we are no longer birds trapped in a cage. We're free to spread our wings as we like now...and I couldn't possibly ask for more..." she said with a bright smile as she wiped her eyes and cheeks off."Now, let's get to cleaning up..."she said as she walked back into the house. As a quick flashback popped into her head. Bright, grass green eyes, messy dark blonde and black hair, white formal shoes and such a big smile she would never forget. A shinigami...she started to think of the same things more and more often. Was she maybe starting to fall for him? No, preposterous..."Learn Strength from Weakness, Gain from Loss, Happiness through Sorrow. That is the Naaria butler's way." she said as she headed downstairs to the corridor. Destroyed mess. She sighed heavily and remembered Kit had invited Ciel and his servants over earlier."Honestly, can't those three do anything right but kill?" she said as she pulled her gloves off with her teeth, exposing her contract seal. Moments later the room was cleaned up, sparkling like new. Smiling brightly at a job well done, she went to the kitchen to prepare her master's favourite Persian chocolate cake with whipped cremé filling. As she began mixing the ingredients a voice passed through her head. "The name's Ronald Knox, the next die-hard reaper!"she quickly knocked on her head mumbling lowly."Stop it Saki, you are a demon, he is a shinigami, stop thinking about him." she stopped immideately as she felt warm arms embrace her, it felt loving, it felt at home. She looked back to see Daseki holding her close, her back to his chest, his head over hers.

"Saki, you seem conflicted, is something wrong...?" she shook her head and looked down a bit.

"No aniki...nothing..." Daseki looked down at Saki, lifting her head and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Are you having flashbacks of Faustus again sister?" Saki had some...unpleasant...encounters with Claude Faustus, the head butler of the Trancy household, he was persistent to make Saki his toy for his pleasures, he would stop at nothing, before...before...another flashback rushed through her head.

Ronald blocked off the golden utensils with his death scythe, acting as a shield to the young looking servant woman. Her once magnificent emerald green eyes, faded and worn out, her silky long black hair, cut short and ragged. She looked up at the shinigami, with a faint tone she spoke"Stop...I...I can fight him myself..." he looked back with a glare and shook his head.

"No way! You see your condition, demon or not this is unacceptable! I won't let anyone win this easily!" he said angrily as he pushed Faustus away with his death sythe, his brilliant green eyes, burning with anger, those polished white shows, pushed to his sythe, his ivory white teeth showing out with a growl, curving up to a grin as he hopped on his scythe and sped towards Claude."'Ey! Don't you think it's rude to attack such a lady?! Even if she is a demon?!"

"No, I don't, easy pray for a spider such as myself, fresh to withered, black to dirt, emeralds to dust, that's what makes a Trancy butler." Claude spoke as he aimed a knife to Saki's head. She gasped weakly, closed her eyes tight and waited for the worst. She felt her arm being pulled, she shot her eyes open to see the blurred figure of the shinigami pulling her away from the knife, barely grazing her cheek. He pulled her onto his back, hearing the roar of the engine on his death scythe as it zoomed out of the mansion. He kept riding off until he reached a secure area, a clean alleyway a few minutes away from Trancy house. He set her down on the floor, sitting her in an upright position. He kneeled down to her, as she opened her eyes weakly to look at him, brilliant green eyes...blonde and black hair...ivory white teeth...she smiled weakly, as she muttered "Arigatou..." softly.

"'Ey...you're a mess...all beat up..." he said as he cleaned up her face, pale pink cheeks, faded green eyes which once glistened like emeralds, dirty short black hair..."Your a servant...even so...they shouldn't treat you like this..."he said as he saw her eyes grow more and more dim slowly."Demon or not, you need rest..." he said as he picked her up, grabbing his scythe by the handle and walking to the Naaria household. He walked into the garden, layed Saki down on the bench by the koi pond, leaving his coat over her."You sleep...you need it..."he said lowly with a light smile as he waved and walked off.

"Aniki..."she spoke softly. "Is...is it wrong to fall in love...?"

Daseki smiled softly as he shook his head. "Of course not Saki..."

Saki spoke again."Is it wrong...to fall on love..."her voice got quieter."With a shinigami...?"

Daseki's eyes widened, 'was she serious?' he thought. He had always wanted to make friends with William T. Spears but William never wanted it to happen. "Demons and shinigami shant ever be close, it is destined that they hate eachother, fight to no end!" William always told him, but Saki, who swore never to fall in love again, it had happened..."Saki...are you sure about this...?"

"I can't forget him...I can't get him out of my head, those bright green eyes, ivory white smile, blonde and black hair. I can't forget him! I can't forget Ronald Knox!" She said with tears in her eyes, so much pain came from her being in love the first time...she was scared it were to happen again...

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

Chap.2

IshidaXShikai: hey! IshidaXShikai here! I'm glad you stuck around long enough to wait for chapter 2! Without further ado, we are off! Oh yea and I forgot to mention in the last chapter's disclaimer, Kit Naaria belongs to me and my friend as well, I'd love it if you didn't steal any of them~3 Oh yea! And um...this chapter's certainly going to be longer than the first one, a lot of plot devices going to be set off /lolshot/ but still I hope you don't get bored by it~! Enjoy~!

/In the the previous chapter.../

"I can't forget him! I can't forget Ronald Knox!" She said with tears in her eyes, so much pain came from her being in love the first time...she was scared it were to happen again..

/Chapter 2, we meet again.../

"Saki..."Was all Daseki could say. He couldn't beleive what he had just heard, Saki had fallen in love with a shinigami, she vowed never to fall in love again, love was what had killed her in her life as a human, what an unpleasant impression love left on her...

"What if Ronald is different...?" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks, her emerald green eyes clouding up from overflowing tears."Maybe he's different Aniki... He saved me when he could have killed me at any moment back then..." she said as she looked up at Daseki, the tears growing more."I don't want to believe that all men only want to hurt and kill me anymore Aniki, please..."

"Saki...it's been so long...are you sure you this is right? You're a demon...he's a shinigami... You're supposed to be enemies and yet, you say you're in love with him..." Daseki said, he didn't want to see her hurt, he didn't want to see Kit cry over her if she were killed...it would all be too much for the both of them to bear... He held her close tightly, his grasp on her shoulder hard, as he didn't want to let her go."Saki please, you have to think this through... I'm scared to lose u, I don't want to... Kit... She... She'd be devistated..." he said as tears rolled down his soft peach cheeks"I don't want to lose the only family I have because of a mistake Saki! Please!" his voice shriveled to a whimper. "Please...please don't do it..."

Saki's eyes widened at the sight, he begged her not to think she was in love, to think of it as a mistake..."A-Aniki..." she thought it through quickly, she was selfish for thinking only of the consequences to herself, she thought about Kit's safety, Daseki's happiness..."Aniki...I'm...I'm so sorry..." she said lowly, her head bowed. "It was wrong of me to think of only myself...Kit has the right to think if it's safe or not, it's her final decision..." she placed the chocolate cake into the oven, and headed upstairs. She saw Kit run to her, her arms spread widen open with the same big, bright smile she always had on.

"Mummy!" she said happily, jumping into Saki's arms. "I missed you mummy!" she smiled even bigger and hugged Saki tight.

'I have to think about what's right for Kit, not just myself...' Saki thought to herself as she held Kit close. She'd have to forget about that Knox boy...for Kit...for Daseki..."Kit..."

She smiled brightly."Yes mummy?"

She let out a faint smile, holding Kit closer. "I'll never leave your side sweetie..."

"Thank you so much mummy! But I already knew that..."she said with a soft smile"Even if mummy wanted to have a family, you'd always still be my mummy too!"

"Kit..."

"I never want you to be sad mummy, you mean a lot to me! Lots an' lots!"she said, hugging Saki tighter.

Saki had no words to the generosity Kit had for her and Daseki...she smiled softly and held Kit closer, speaking lowly."Thank you, Kit..."

Kit smiled brightly and shook her head."It's ok mummy."

Saki picked kit up and headed back downstairs to the study. She sat kit down and sat next to her."Remember, today's time for your piano lessons Kit..."She said with a soft smile.

Kit pouted and crossed her arms."But mummy I stink at playing the piano!"

"Then how about a quick lesson today, from me instead of your tutor?" she said as she pulled out an antique white piano that she had found in the abandoned mansion when they first came here.

Kit smiled and nodded as she walked to the piano bench as Saki sat her up to reach the piano as she sat next to her."Which song mummy?"

Saki smiled softly as she held out a hand-written music sheet, a song Saki had made back in the days she was human."Here..."

"Mummy that looks hard~!" Kit whined. Saki shook her head in response as she picked her hair up in a high bun, grasped at kit's hands softly, and laid Kit's hands over the piano as she guided the notes. Kit smiled softly as she kept playing the notes as Saki let go of Kit's hands slowly and she started playing along. "Mummy! Mummy! We're really doing it!"

Saki smiled and nodded as Kit slowly let go of the piano and she began to play a slower tune. Kit yawned softly and laid her head down on Saki's lap, closing her eyes. She smiled softly and hummed along with the song, causing Kit to fall asleep slowly. Saki slowly stopped playing, playing the very last notes as she picked Kit up gently and walked to Kit's room. As she laid Kit down on her bed, she spoke softly."Sleep well, my princess..." as she left the room, closing the door quietly. She heard another door close, immideately turning to see who it was, the balcony doors closed, she saw a man with blonde and black hair, grass green eyes and polished white shoes, her eyes widened. It was him...Ronald Knox...

"'Ey...it's you..." he said with a light smile.

"What do you want, shinigami?" she said as she reached for a katana hanging off the wall.

"Woah there, I'm not here to fight...!" he said holding his black gloved hands up.

"Then why are you here?" she said, raising a brow.

"I was sent to investigate this 'old abandoned mansion' but I see there are people here, so I should get back and report this to old man Sutcliff." he said, walking away.

"Wait...!" Saki said walking after him, grabbing his wrist.

Ronald peeked back with a confused look."Waddya need, gal?"

"I...I just wanted to say..." she looked down a bit, and spoke with a hesitating tone."Thank you...for saving me..."

Ronald stared at Saki with a confused look on his face. He knew that face, but her eyes were now shining emeralds, her hair was smooth as silk, glistening black. "Hey, look at me..."

Saki looked up at Ronald, she looked about ready to cry. Was he going to hurt her? He reached his hand out, she gasped and closed her eyes tight, and then felt his fingers stroke at her cheek softly. She opened her eyes a bit in surprise, and looked up at Ronald, seeing a soft smile on him. She hesitated a smile, letting out a light smile to him. "...Knox...Ronald Knox...that's your name, isn't it...?"

He smiled brightly, flashing his ivory white teeth and have a thumbs up."The one and only! And you are?"

"I...I'm Ohtani Saki..." she smiled softly and bowed."It's very nice to see you again mr. Knox, and in much better conditions..."

Ronald smiled and nodded, grabbing Saki's hand softly."Saki, that's a real nice name, it suits you..."

Saki blushed softly and smiled, nodding lightly."Thank you..."

Ronald shook his head with a bright smile, as he picked saki up and held her up."It's no problem at all!"

Saki laughed softly and blushed, remembering she was wearing a skirt."C-could you please let me down...?" she said with a shy blush drifting across her cheeks.

Ronald looked up at Saki and nodded, putting her back down on her feet. He laughed softly and scratched the back of his head a bit."Sorry 'bout that, I forgot girls wear dresses, but I never thought of a maid in a skirt like that..."

"I made it myself, I don't like the maid dress my Botchan bought me, it makes my chest look too big..." she said in a slightly blank tone. She patted her skirt back down as she looked up at Ronald.

Ronald smiled softly at Saki, grabbing her hand softly."Hey, why don't I take you out? I have reservations for a real nice French restraunt..."

Saki blushed softly and looked down a bit."A-are you sure you want to take me...? You'd get in trouble...I'm a demon after all..."

"Nah, I don't care about that stuff, my treat..."he said, smiling.

Saki looked confused, and looked up at Ronald."R...really...?"

Ronald smiled brightly and nodded, letting his fingers intertwine with Saki's as he led her out of the mansion."Don't worry about the clothes, they look great on you...!"

Saki blushed and looked up at Ronald shyly."Y-you really think so?"she said, gripping at her skirt softly.

Ronald smiled and nodded happily, as they reached the French themed restraunt in the heart of London. As he led Saki inside, she looked around in awe, amazement."You've never been to a place like this gal?"

"N...no...and...please, call me Saki..." said as she looked up at Ronald. Tears formed in her eyes, as she hugged him, a soft sniffle escaping her.

"'Ey, what's up with the crying...?" he said as he wiped Saki's eyes softly, patting her back softly.

She sniffled softly again, speaking lowly with a teary tone. "I kept thinking about you, since the day we met...it was hard for me to forget your face, your voice...you were the one person I'd met that hadn't tried to kill me at least once, my Botchan and brother being exceptions."

"Botchan, what's that mean? I've never heard it around here." Ronald said with a confused look.

"Botchan..."young master" it means, in my native language, Japanese..." Saki said softly.

"Japanese, eh? Sounds real interesting, let's talk over the dinner, 'kay?"he said with a bright smile, grabbing Saki's hand and heading inside the restraunt.

-Later-

The sounds of the ocean's waves hitting the stone of the docks as Ronald and Saki passed by sounded like a peaceful melody, only managing to bring them closer, as Ronald's arm wrapped around Saki's waist gently, be placed a single white rose in saki's headband. Saki blushed softly and looked up at Ronald with her brow raised a bit."What's the rose for Ronald...?"

He smiled softly as he led Saki to an empty dock, sitting her down by the edge and sitting next to her soon after."It brings out your real beauty gal...you've been hiding it all this time...I don't think you should...you'd make a lot of guys happy even with a smile..." he said as he gazed off onto the moon reflecting upon the water's surface, the stars ripping with each passing current.

"...The moon's real beautiful tonite...not a cloud in the sky..." she said as she let her hair down from the bun she had it in since the morning. Her silky black hair bounced across her back, as she gazed up at Ronald, her emerald eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. "I'm sorry, I'm changing the subject..."she said softly, as she smiled softly, seemingly glowing to him.

He blushed softly at her, her smile was absolutely enchanting, was this what William menu by 'demon's seduction'? It couldn't have been...Ronald's been seducing women long before...before he met her the first time...even with her dirty black hair, those faded green eyes, he still found her to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, she had never left his mind since that day, as he never left hers...he leaned in slowly, his blush becoming slightlyore obvious, Saki looked at him in confusion, 'what is he doing'? She thought to herself, a split second later, his lips pressed against hers softly, eyes closed, as her eyes widened at the sight and feeling. She soon settled, applying the same gentle pressure back, he smiled softly into the kiss, his arms lacing around her waist and back, holding her close to him. A few seconds later he pulled away a bit, releasing saki from his gentle grasp."You're really somethin', Saki..." he said softly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She did nothing more but give him a warm smile, lacing her fingers with his. He smiled softly as he placed another gentle kiss on Saki's lips, as she kissed back with that same warm, gentle smile."You are too, Ronald..."she said softly, her arms lacing around his neck softly. He smiled, his arms lacing around Saki once again, holding her close.

/END OF CHAPTER/

IshidaXShikai: hmm, too soon maybe? Well I worked real hard on it! I hope you guys don't judge on how fast I made them get close...

Ronald-so, Saki, when are 'ya gonna drop that katana?

Saki-*smiles*you know you can never be to sure about the people you meet Ronald...

Ronald-*sweatdrop*r...right...*backs away a bit*

Saki-*smiles*walks after Ronald*

Ronald-*runs off*

IXS-guys! Guys! I need you for the next chapter!*groan*dammit all! See you guys next chapter! Ronald Knox get back here!*runs after Ronald*


	3. Chapter 3 Going Against Everything

IshidaXShikai: Okay, last chapter was pretty slow but good(to me anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it too...)but here is chapter 3! I don't really know what to add but PLEASE don't steal my characters! Enjoy reading!

/In the previous chapter/

"You're really somethin', Saki..." he said softly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She did nothing more but give him a warm smile, lacing her fingers with his. He smiled softly as he placed another gentle kiss on Saki's lips, as she kissed back with that same warm, gentle smile."You are too, Ronald..."she said softly, her arms lacing around his neck softly. He smiled, his arms lacing around Saki once again, holding her close.

/Chapter 3, Going Against Everything.../

A week after Saki and Ronald started dating, Kit and Daseki started noticing something different about her. She was happier, more energetic, she was somewhat 'glowing' as some would say.

"Mummy's really happy today daddy."Kit said, smiling. Daseki was called 'daddy' as Saki was 'mummy', it didn't make much sense since Daseki and Saki were related, but it made Kit happy, and that's what made them happy. All that could be heard was Saki singing softly, a song in Japanese. Only Daseki understood what she was saying, and it was such a soft song, it sounded so peaceful, as if she was finally at peace with herself, he never noticed this before, but he had to find out who or what was doing this to her.

He kneeled down to Kit, and said "Go play outside." he said in a light serious tone. Kit didn't get the seriousness, but she just smiled and nodded as she ran off outside. Daseki headed over to Saki, stopping her words with his hand ovr her mouth softly. Her eyes shot open, as wide as saucers. She looked up at Daseki to see he was serious, it frightened her a bit.

She spoke softly in a muffled tone through Daseki's hand."A-Aniki whats wrong..?"she pulled Daseki's hand away.

"Your different..."he said softly"Your singing such strange songs...but why...? Who's doing this Saki...?"

"No, Aniki it's not a bad thing...that's just from the past...it's just...I can't get that night out of my head...that one night..."

"Saki, what are you talking about, did Sebastian hurt you?!"

"No! It's not that!" she yelled out, her voice grew soft as she continued "Please don't start with this again, I'm not a child.." She smiled softly and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, I'm not hurt, I'm sorry if it worried you Aniki..." She said softly as she headed up to her room.

Daseki didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure if he should be worried about what she just said, but he just shook his head a bit and headed off to the garden.

-A few hours later-

Saki was alone in her room, singing to herself softly, when she heard knocking on her window, she stopped herself, and peeked over to see who was there, she spotted dark frames, a flashy smile, blonde and black hair, and those eyes she always knew. She smiled brightly as she sat up and only said his name "Ronald!" she jumped out of her bed excitedly and headed to the window as she let the latch open and opened the latch of the window as he climbed in.

"Hey sweets..." he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Saki's slim waist, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled, lacing her arms around Ronald's neck, and giving the same pressure back as he held her close to his chest. He pulled away a bit, a soft smile on his gentle peach face. "I missed you..." he said, placing soft kisses on her cheek and jaw.

She smiled softly with a faint blush brushed across her cheeks, he felt so warm, gentle, she loved every second of being with him, he always made her feel like a princess, no, a queen, and he was her king..."I missed you too..." she said, her arms wrapped around his neck, as she leaned in, giving him a long, gentle kiss, his arms wrapping around her more, pulling her closer to his chest, giving the same pressure back, his eyes closed slowly as he let out a quiet, long moan as Saki toyed with his lip, licking, biting, the works. He played back, his hands slid into her tailcoat, as he ran one hand up her shirt and toyed with the hook of her bra, making her blush. He pulled away a bit, giving her a short moment to catch their breath as he locked the door to Saki's room quietly, as he wrapped his arms around her once again, kissing at her neck and jaw, making her shiver as her blush became brighter. "Ah~ Ronald, my neck...it's really sensitive..." she said out softly as she let out a low moan as Ronald licked up her neck slowly, pulling her waist closer to his.

He licked up her neck to her ear slowly as he spoke lowly with a light smirk."That's perfect Saki..." he licked at her ear gently before biting down on her neck, leaving a small bright red mark on her, causing her to gasp softly and blush a soft red. He picked her up, laying her back on her bed once again, as he positioned himself ontop of her, his knee pushed up in between her legs, and began to nip at her neck again, making her gasp softly and blush a bright red as she let out a long, soft moan. He kept nipping at her neck as he slipped his hands up her shirt and into her bra, as he fondled with her breasts, making her groan quietly and her moaning to get louder. He smirked lightly at how into it she was, like of it was her first time, he licked at the marks on her neck, making her blush a bright red and her moans to grow even louder, as he continued to toy with her. She felt a snap and her bra to come loose, as she blushed a brighter read as she leaned her head back a bit from Ronald still licking and biting at her neck as her eyes slowly closed as she moaned his name out softly. "Your really liking this, aren't 'ya Saki?" he said with a smirk.

She blushed nervously and looked away, speaking softly "W-well no one's ever done this to m-me before..." his eyes widened a bit at her words. Ronald looked down at her, amazed, then he smiled softly with a light laugh."Your as pure as snow Saki... What're 'ya doing being a demon?"

She looked up at Ronald, the blush disappeared, her face became serious."To exact revenge on all those who hurt me...an angel doesn't think of revenge, of killing others...that's why I'm a demon, as untouched as I am..."

His smile disappeared as well, as he kissed her gently."Let me take the pain away from you then..." he said as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly, pressing soft kisses against her neck and leading down to her chest.

Saki blushed lightly, lifting his head, and giving him a long kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck."I only want you to do this with...I know it'll hurt...but I'll be okay..."

END CHAPTER

IXS: ha! You thought I'd let you see~? Nope~! Maybe next chapter if I get a good review, I know I forgot to put this in the last two chapters, but please R&R!


End file.
